Mount Canterlot High
NOTE: This page is not meant to offend anyone in any shape or form. If you do not wish you view Greek mythology, then please go to another page. This series is also set in an alternate universe, which means that things are changed. Mount Canterlot High is a 2017-introduced audio drama set in an alternate universe created by Strawberry.jewels based on her collection of stories, "Mount Olympus High". The drama stars five main characters: Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applette, and Princess Skystar. They go to a school in Mount Canterlot called Mount Canterlot High. All students start out as mortal ponies, and is later on assigned a deity of something in their second year of school at some point. Characters List is formatted as "Mount Olympus High character ~ Mount Canterlot High character ~ Description". For characters that have the same name as their Mount Olympus High counterparts, the format is "Character ~ Description". Main characters *Athena ~ Twilight Sparkle ~ She is an alicorn Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. Twilight is the Goddess of magic. *Aphrodite ~ Rarity ~ She is a unicorn Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. Rarity is the Goddess of love and beauty. She is currently dating Hermes. *Persephone ~ Fluttershy ~ She is a pegasus Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. Fluttershy is the Goddess of Springtime. Currently dating Discord. *Artemis ~ Applette ~ She is a pegasus Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. Applette is the Goddess of the Moon. Former date of Orion. *Amphitrite ~ Princess Skystar ~ She is a seapony Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. Skystar is the Goddess of the sea and can transform into a pony on land and a seapony in water. Dating Poseidon. Antagonists *Eris ~ Malum ~ She is an alicorn Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. Apple is the Goddess of Chaos and even though she is a villain, she has been accepted into the school for "balance". *Arachne ~ Trixie ~ She is a unicorn that attends Mount Canterlot High. Because of her boastful attitude, Twilight accidentally cast a spell on Trixie that turned her into a spider. *Aglaope ~ Yuri Natural ~ She is a unicorn siren that attends Mount Canterlot High. Based on the cyan swooning pony. Only mentioned as Yuri, but credited as Yuri Natural. Her name is a pun on "you're a natural". Natural is also a musical term, because she is a siren. *Peisinoe ~ Spiccato Heart ~ She is an Earth pony siren that attends Mount Canterlot High. Based on the red swooning pony. Only mentioned as Spiccato, but credited as Spiccato Heart. Spiccato is an Orchestra term, and it means you bounce the bow on the strings. She has a musical term in her name because she is a siren. *Thelxiepeia ~ Sophie Carol ~ She is a pegasus siren that attends Mount Canterlot High. Based on the purple swooning pony. Only mentioned as Sophie, but credited as Sophie Carol. Her name is a pun on "sophisticated". Carol is also a musical term, because she is a siren. Main characters' crushes/dates *Hermes ~ He is a pegasus God that attends Mount Canterlot High. Hermes is the God of travel and the messenger of Luna and Celestia. *Ares ~ Trenderhoof ~ He is a unicorn God that attends Mount Canterlot High. Trenderhoof is the God of war and the former coltfriend of Rarity. Trixie has a crush on him. *Hades ~ Discord ~ He is a draconequus God that attends Mount Canterlot High. He is the God of Chaos, and is gentle and innocent to his marefriend, Fluttershy. *Orion ~ He is an Earth pony that attends Mount Canterlot High. He is the former coltfriend of Applette. *Poseidon ~ He is a seapony God that attends Mount Canterlot High. Poseidon is the God of the sea and has the same abilities as Skystar. Currently dating Skystar. Staff *Hera ~ Luna ~ Headmistress of MCH, due to Celestia being busy governing Mount Canterlot (MCH is simply a school in Mount Canterlot). Goddess of dreams. *Zeus ~ Celestia ~ Vice principal of MCH, ruler of Mount Canterlot. Goddess of the Sun and takes the role of Helios in the original story. *Mr. Ladon ~ Applejack ~ Teacher of Honesty 101 and the guardian of the golden apples. *Minotaur ~ Teacher of Mean-ology. *Ms. Hecate ~ Starlight Glimmer ~ Teacher of Magic Spells. *Mrs. Erato ~ Cadence ~ Teacher of love poetry. Other characters *Harmonia ~ Sugar Belle ~ She is a unicorn Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. The Goddess of peace and harmony and the best friend of Malum. *Student judge ~ Unnamed pony ~ She is an Earth pony mortal that attends Mount Canterlot High. She is a hater of Trixie, but was forced to announce Trixie's victory each time. *Iris ~ Rainbow Dash ~ She is a pegasus Goddess that attends Mount Canterlot High. She is the Goddess and creator of rainbows and is the designer of the rare Zap Apples. *Aphrodite's squad ~ Rarity's squad ~ They are cheer ponies who are on Rarity's team to win the Zap Apple Trophy. *Athena's squad ~ Twilight's squad ~ They are cheer ponies who are on Twilight's team to win the Zap Apple Trophy. *Hera's squad ~ Luna's squad ~ They are cheer ponies who are on Luna's team to win the Zap Apple Trophy. Category:Fan Series